Save the last dance for me
by goharkness
Summary: 1836 rok i zakazana miłość w cieniu brytyjskiej rzeczywistości. [Rating M dla późniejszych rozdziałów.]


**Anglia, 1836**

- Kiedy wreszcie się pan ustatkuje, panie Hummel?

Kurt unosi wzrok i przywdziewa na twarz wymuszony uśmiech. Wie, że pod warstwą pozornej łagodności i uprzejmej ciekawości tej kobiety tak naprawdę kryje się albo chęć skandalu, albo pragnienie szybkiego wydania jednej ze swych córek za mąż. Albo jedno i drugie.

- Obawiam się, że oddałem swoje serce muzyce – mówi wyuczoną formułkę, marząc, by znaleźć się gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Na przykład w domu. W ramionach Blaine'a. Nareszcie.

Kobieta śmieje się fałszywie, a Kurt grzecznie się jej kłania i odchodzi. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia widzi Blaine'a gawędzącego z Mary-Ann Doyle, która bez wątpienia ma nadzieję na coś więcej. Choć wie, że to co najmniej głupie, Kurt czuje w brzuchu ukłucie zazdrości. Jednak najbardziej ze wszystkiego żałuje, że nie może po prostu podejść do swojego ukochanego, wziąć go za rękę i zatańczyć z nim wolnego tańca, choć chce zrobić to tak bardzo, że aż boli. Niestety zdaje sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze mógłby po prostu się zabić. Woli nawet nie myśleć o konsekwencjach, które miałyby miejsce, gdyby pozwolił sobie na odrobinę spontaniczności i chociaż spojrzał na Blaine'a jeden raz za dużo.

Dobrze pamięta, jak się poznali. To wspomnienie do tej pory dodaje mu sił w sytuacjach takich, jak ta. Mieli po siedemnaście lat, byli pewni, że świat leży u ich stóp, że wszystko jest w ich rękach. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w niewielkim, sprawiającym wrażenie ustronnego parku. Kurt był wściekły i rozczarowany, przeżywał kolejną kłótnię z rodzicami i z całą pewnością nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo. Ale kiedy zobaczył tego chłopaka…

Od razu znaleźli nić porozumienia i Blaine sprawił, że Kurt choć na chwilę zapomniał o swoich problemach. Pomógł mu, choć właściwie się nie znali, ale to właśnie był Blaine. Kurt kochał tę jego bezinteresowność i, prawdę mówiąc, jego wszystkie pozostałe cechy.

Ich początki były trudne. Kurt szybko wystraszył się intensywności nieznanego wcześniej uczucia, tego, że całe dnie myślał tylko o czekoladowych oczach spotkanego przypadkiem chłopaka, a wieczorami zamykał oczy i wciskał głowę w poduszkę, wyobrażając sobie, że to Blaine. Wstydził się swoich emocji, niestosownych myśli i tego, że za każdym razem, gdy o nim pomyślał, jego serce zaczynało bić w szalonym tempie, a żołądek wywijał fikołki. Najpierw starannie unikał „tego" chłopaka, wierząc, że to pomoże mu się „wyleczyć". Rezultaty były zupełnie odwrotne, i gdyby nie jakiś niepodobny do niego przypływ odwagi, być może nigdy nie staliby się przyjaciółmi. A później kochankami.

Na myśl o pospiesznie kradzionych pocałunkach, gdy byli pewni, że nikt nie patrzy, Kurt czuje rozczulenie, ale też pewien żal i złość. Tak bardzo chciałby móc zrobić to bez konieczności ukrywania się przed ludźmi, zwłaszcza kiedy miał ochotę pochwalić się swoim partnerem przed całym światem. Gdyby tylko mógł powiedzieć wszystkim, że ten wspaniały chłopak jakimś cudem należy do niego… i wyrwać go tym samym z lepkich rąk Mary-Ann.

Kurt podchodzi do Blaine'a i jego męczącej towarzyszki, przywdziewając swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. Dostrzega w oczach chłopaka ulgę, którą tylko on potrafi odczytać, i wdzięczność, że ktoś wybawi go od towarzystwa Mary-Ann.

- Panno Doyle – wita się i z dobrze ukrytą niechęcią całuje ukrytą w białej rękawiczce dłoń dziewczyny. Mary-Ann chichocze cicho.

- Panie Hummel – mówi i dyga z gracją.

- Panie Anderson. – Kurt zwraca się do Blaine'a i czuje wręcz namacalne napięcie, które jest między nimi. Najchętniej przycisnąłby teraz swoje usta do jego ust, objął i…

- Panie Hummel – odpowiada młody mężczyzna. W jego spojrzeniu Kurt widzi to samo pragnienie, które sam odczuwa; przez chwilę nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że znów ma siedemnaście lat i odlicza godziny do ich następnego spotkania.

- Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, że dwóch tak przystojnych mężczyzn może być rodziną – paple Mary-Ann. – Właśnie rozmawiałam z pańskim bratem…

Kurt z trudem odrywa wzrok od Blaine'a i skupia się na dziewczynie.

- Z moim kuzynem – poprawia ją. – To mój kuzyn, panno Doyle.

Taką właśnie historią uraczyli wszystkich poznanych w tym mieście ludzi. Mieszkający wspólnie kuzyni wzbudzają zdecydowanie mniej plotek czy podejrzeń niż mieszkający wspólnie przyjaciele.

- Och, rzeczywiście! Ależ jestem niemądra…

Kurt nawet nie ma ochoty jej zaprzeczyć.

Wie, że jest trochę za ostry dla tej młodej dziewczyny, tyle że po prostu nie może się powstrzymać. Ma wrażenie, że Mary-Ann odbierze mu Blaine'a, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że to niemądre i bezpodstawne. Tylko… Kiedy z pewnej odległości patrzy na swojego ukochanego rozmawiającego ze śliczną panną Doyle, wydaje mu się, że są razem szczęśliwi. Czuje wtedy, że chciałby podejść do Blaine'a i bez słowa zabrać do domu, ale z drugiej strony… To wrażenie, że obydwoje dobrze się bawią w swoim towarzystwie powoduje, że Kurt ma ochotę rozpaść się na kawałki. Bo doskonale wie, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby uszczęśliwić partnera, nawet jeśli miałoby równać się to z zejściem ze sceny.

Z rozmyślań wyrywa go głos bardziej znajomy niż jego własny:

- Właściwie nie czuję się dziś najlepiej. Proszę o wybaczenie, panno Doyle, ale mój kuzyn i ja chyba udamy się do domu.

Kurt wyraźnie widzi rozczarowanie na drobnej twarzy Mary-Ann i choć nie chce się przed sobą do tego przyznać, czerpie z tego pewną satysfakcję.

Szybko żegnają się z gospodarzami przyjęcia i niektórymi gośćmi. Blaine tak wczuwa się w rolę ciężko chorego, że Kurt zaczyna obawiać się, że zaraz naprawdę zemdleje, w przerwie między całowaniem dłoni jakiejś kobiety a uprzejmymi wyjaśnieniami okraszonymi serią min, które – jak Kurt przypuszcza – Blaine uważa za szczególnie przekonywujące.

Gdy w końcu są już w dorożce, Kurt zaczyna odczuwać radość i przyjemną ekscytację. W końcu spędzą ze sobą więcej czasu. Cieszy się, że udało im się wyrwać z nudnego przyjęcia, mimo tego, że Blaine'a trudno nazwać chociażby przyzwoitym aktorem.

Chłopak wygląda przez małe okienko i rozpoznaje, że są mniej więcej w połowie drogi i już niedługo znajdą się w ich przytulnym mieszkaniu. Pospiesznie zaciąga ciemną zasłonkę, gdy nagle czuje palce Blaine'a kreślące wzory na jego udzie. Kurt podnosi wzrok i zatraca się w tych brązowych oczach, nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Wkrótce są już na miejscu. Blaine zamyka za sobą drzwi i opiera się o nie z ulgą. Bierze głęboki oddech, pełen ulgi, że może na chwilę przestać udawać kogoś, kim nie jest.

- Blaine?

- Mhm?

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go nieśmiały pocałunek i chłodne dłonie obejmujące szyję.

- Dziękuję, że wyszliśmy wcześniej.

- Nie wytrzymałbym tam ani chwili dłużej – szepce Blaine, wodząc rękami po plecach ukochanego.

- Ja też.

Chwilę tkwią w milczeniu, jakby zawieszeni w rzeczywistości pozbawionej czasu, sztywnych konwenansów i niesprawiedliwych reguł, mówiących o tym, kogo powinno się kochać, a kogo nie.

- Cały czas chciałem to zrobić – przerywa ciszę Kurt i przyciska swoje wargi do ust Blaine'a. Tym razem pocałunek jest bardziej namiętny, pełen uczucia, łapczywy. Zaczynają oddychać w podobnym rytmie, gdy ich języki się spotykają. Synchronizują się, jakby ich ciała doskonale się znały. Może tak właśnie jest.

Blaine zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli Kurta, ściąga marynarkę i zdejmuje krawat. Kurt robi to samo, po czym odsuwa na chwilę głowę.

- Myślę, że nie znosiłbym garniturów, gdybyś tak świetnie w nich nie wyglądał – mruczy i zatapia dłonie we włosach partnera.

- I kto to mówi – odpowiada Blaine, błądząc opuszkami palców po twarzy Kurta. – Boże, jesteś taki piękny…

Jego kolejne słowa zostają zagłuszone przez głodne usta Kurta. Na oślep idą do sypialni, gubiąc po drodze resztę ubrań. Po chwili są już na łóżku, ich oczy się spotykają i obydwoje wiedzą, że to właśnie tu jest ich miejsce i w tym momencie są wolni od wszelkich trosk, pełni ekstazy i miłości.

Tej nocy nie śpią zbyt wiele.


End file.
